Vehicles are available in many different shapes and sizes. Vehicles, regardless of their shape or size have a limit on the amount of cargo space available within the vehicle. In order to expand upon this limited cargo space, cargo management systems have been developed to help create additional cargo capacity for a vehicle. These cargo management systems are typically capable of carrying additional items in a predetermined manner, relieving vehicles of some of their cargo restraints.
Many of the available cargo management systems attach to the exterior of the vehicle and carry items outside of the vehicle. For example, there are cargo management systems that attach to roofs of vehicles, on luggage racks, in the load bed of a vehicle, and the like—each of which may carry items on the exterior of the vehicle.
Most cargo management systems have a single specified use associated with them. For example, cargo baskets that attach to a roof of a vehicle are typically only used to carry and store items within the basket. Typically, the cargo baskets are not used for and are not capable of being used for any other purpose. This may result in having to remove the cargo basket whenever a different item is to be transported that is either not intended to be transported in a cargo basket or otherwise does not fit. Moreover, this may limit the amount of functional usage of the cargo basket. Similarly, other cargo management systems typically are designed for a single use and require removal whenever the attached cargo management system is incapable of meeting the needed or desired use.
However, installing and uninstalling cargo management systems from vehicles can often be time consuming and difficult. Moreover, finding a location to store the cargo management system when not in use can likewise be difficult. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that can be used with an existing cargo management system to expand upon its capable usages so that it can be used to transport many different items, not just those for which it is initially intended. Moreover, there is a need for a system that is relatively easy to attach to an appropriate cargo management system and will generally not interfere with the intended use of the cargo management system.